1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel stop device of a golf cart, and more particularly to a wheel stop device of a golf cart, wherein the drive portion of the drive member may be directly moved by the user""s one foot, so that the stop end of the connecting rod may be locked between the spokes of the wheel of the golf cart, thereby locking the wheel and stopping movement of the wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional two-wheel type golf cart in accordance with the prior art comprises a main rod having a mediate portion provided with an upper support base and a lower end provided with a bottom support base. Each of the upper support base and the bottom support base is provided with a snap strap for securing the golf bag and the club set. The main rod is provided with a wheel frame which is provided with two wheels. A conventional three-wheel type golf cart in accordance with the prior art comprises a main rod having a mediate portion provided with a wheel frame which is provided with two rear wheels, and a lower end provided with a front wheel.
However, the wheels of the conventional golf cart is not provided with a stop device to stop movement of the wheels, so that when the conventional golf cart is placed on a slope, the wheels cannot be fixed efficiently, so that the wheels easily rotate and move, and so that the golf cart easily falls down.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional golf cart.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wheel stop device of a golf cart, wherein the drive portion of the drive member may be directly moved by the user""s one foot, so that the stop end of the connecting rod may be locked between the spokes of the wheel of the golf cart, thereby locking the wheel and stopping movement of the wheel.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a wheel stop device of a golf cart, comprising a fixing seat, a connecting rod, a spring, a fixing ring, and a drive member, wherein:
the fixing seat includes a main body, an outer jacket, and two opposite lugs, the main body has an inside formed with a hollow receiving chamber which has a side wall formed with a through hole which has one end formed with a recess;
the connecting rod is mounted in the through hole of the receiving chamber of the fixing seat, and has a shank having a first end formed with a stop end and a second end formed with a screw portion;
the spring is mounted on the shank of the connecting rod;
the fixing ring is mounted on the shank of the connecting rod to mate with the spring; and
the drive member includes a press portion and a drive portion, the press portion has a front end face formed with an end face and an oblique end face, the press portion has a side protruded with two spaced opposite oblong ears and a clamping recess formed between the two spaced opposite oblong ears.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.